La vida sigue
by Darrinia
Summary: Blaine y Kurt han roto. Ahora Blaine debe afrontar su último curso solo... Amistad, enemistad y amor se mezclarán en un lío del que el protagonista no sabrá como salir... (Blam, Blaitina, Seblaine...)
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1: WE BROKE UP

Blaine había pasado la mañana de clases cabizbajo. Era lunes, el día que no coincidía con Tina o Sam en ninguna de sus clases, por lo que no los había visto en todo el día. Los necesitaba porque quería hablar con alguien de sus problemas. Artie y Brittany se habían ofrecido para que les contase lo que le tenía tan triste, pero aún no tenía la confianza suficiente. Todavía sentía que estaba allí infiltrado, como si realmente no perteneciera allí. Al fin y al cabo, esas personas no eran sus amigos, eran los de su ex novio. En ese momento estaba dejando los libros en su taquilla para ir a comer y luego al Glee Club. En ese momento, alguien se acercó a él.

– Hola, Bro. ¿Que tal en la gran manzana? – Quiso saber Sam

– Kurt y yo hemos roto.

– ¿Qué ha pasado?

– Le fui infiel, se lo he confesado y me ha dejado.

– Esto... ¿Para qué se lo dijiste?

– Sinceridad...

– ¿De qué sirve la sinceridad? Te ha dejado.

– Me lo merecía. Kurt es demasiado perfecto para mí.

– Los primeros amores nunca funcionan. Él no es el amor de tu vida. Él es tu primer amor. Ahora te toca encontrar a otro que ocupe tu corazón. Olvidalo, pasa página y busca otro chico. Eres un gay joven y estás casi tan bueno como yo.

– ¿Gracias?

– De nada... Lo único que te pido es que no te enamores de mí... No creo estar preparado para cruzar esa linea aun y soy un imán para los gays...

– Tranquilo, un gay y un hetero pueden ser amigos sin que haya sentimientos entre ellos.

– Kurt se sintió atraído por mí. – Al oír las palabras del rubio, el ojimiel cambió la cara y volvió a su tristeza inicial. Lo poco que le había animado hablar con su amigo desapareció en cuestión de segundos. – Lo siento.

– No importa. Debo hacerme a la idea de que ya no estamos juntos.

– Tengo una idea. Iremos a hablar con Mr Schue y le pediremos permiso para saltarnos el Glee Club. Total, todo lo que van a hacer es decidir el musical que haremos este año... Sinceramente me da igual, sólo quiero el segundo papel más importante, ya que mi mejor amigo tendrá el principal.

– No tiene por qué ser mío el papel protagonista, hay más chicos que pueden conseguirlo.

– ¿Perdona? Si yo estoy fuera de elección y Artie seguramente lo dirija, Joe no creo que sea competencia para ti.

– Te olvidas de Jake, es bueno. Además, puede que haya alguien de fuera del Glee Club que quiera el papel.

– Hola chicos, ¿vamos a clase? Estoy deseando saber qué musical haremos este año... Yo voto por uno romántico. Así Blaine y yo podremos protagonizarlo y dejar a todos asombrados de nuestro gran talento y complicidad en el escenario... ¿Estás de acuerdo Blainy Days? – Interrumpió Tina.

– No vamos a ir a clase. Vamos a ir al Lima Bean a por un café... B necesita que lo animen y yo lo voy a hacer. – Dijo Sam.

– ¿Qué ha pasado bebé? – Preguntó la chica como si realmente le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño.

– Kurt y yo hemos roto. – Informó Anderson.

– ¿De verdad? Que pena. – Comentó la morena a pesar de que su cara y el tono con el que habló reflejaban cualquier cosa menos tristeza.

– ¿Vienes con nosotros? – Preguntó el más alto.

– Sí, supongo que los dos haremos más. – Respondió la asiática.

– Chicos, no es necesario. – Dijo el más bajo.

Veinte minutos después estaban los tres sentados en una mesa de la cafetería más regentada por ellos. Habían pedido unos sándwiches y refrescos porque no habían comido. Blaine había invitado a los dos, ya que se encontraban allí para consolarlo a él.

– Veamos... Tenemos que encontrar otro chico para ti... Tina, creo que tú serás mejor en eso... ¿Quién sería buen candidato para salir con B? – Quiso saber Evans.

– ¿Ese chico de allí? – Preguntó la chica señalando a un rubio muy guapo, de ojos azules y sonrisa perfecta.

– Los ojos de Kurt son más bonitos. – Comentó el moreno. Sus dos amigos se quedaron mirándolo sorprendidos.

– Así no ayudas mucho... – Dijo Sam.

En ese momento la puerta del lugar se abrió para dejar entrar a un grupo de seis chicos. Todos llevaban el mismo uniforme que consistía en pantalón gris, chaqueta azul marino con adornos en rojo, corbata roja y azul y zapatos oscuros.

Varios de ellos sonrieron al ver a los tres amigos.

– ¡Blaine! – Gritó uno de ellos. Todos se acercaron para saludar al ex Warbler.

– ¡Hey chicos! ¿Qué tal va todo por Dalton?

– Te echamos de menos. – Dijo Trent.

– Yo también os extraño... – Aclaró Anderson.

– Vuelve a Dalton. Los Warblers te necesitan.

El moreno se quedó pensando. No había considerado la opción, pero sin Kurt en su vida, cabía la posibilidad de que esa fuera la mejor solución. En esa academia estaban sus amigos, aquellos que estaban con él antes de Kurt. Esos que no eran de su ex novio, esos que lo querían a él sin condiciones...


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: En este capítulo se hace alusión a la letra de la canción You Are The One That I Want. Te aconsejo que la conozcas antes de leer el capítulo para entender toda la conversación Blam.

CAPÍTULO 2: 'CAUSE I NEED A MAN

Sam fue corriendo a buscar a su amigo Blaine que se encontraba en las escaleras exteriores del McKinley absorbiendo los pocos rayos de sol y disfrutando la calidez del clima, algo inusual en esa época del año.

– ¡Blaine! – Gritó el rubio.

– Hola. – Lo saludó el moreno.

– Ya sé cual es el musical que vamos a hacer este año. ¡Grease! – Se sentó junto a su amigo.

– Bueno, ¿vas a presentarte a las audiciones?

– Claro, ya nos he apuntado a los dos en las listas.

– ¿Por qué me has apuntado? No me apetece mucho formar parte de la obra este año...

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

– Kurt...

– ¡No! Eso sí que no... No te permito que sigas pensando eso... – El ojiverde interrumpió el discurso de su amigo.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Porque tienes que seguir adelante. Vas a interpretar a Danny Zuko, lo mires por donde lo mires...

– Sam, verás... No creo poder ser capaz de transmitir estar enamorado en este momento...

– Claro que lo harás... John Travolta se removerá en su tumba...

– Travolta no está muerto. – El ojimiel miró extrañado a su amigo.

– No importa eso... La cosa es que tú y yo vamos a preparar esta tarde nuestra audición. Cantaremos juntos, nadie puede detener a Blam... Creo que lo mejor será cantar una canción de Grease para demostrar que tenemos el estilo de los 80's

– Querrás decir de los 50's

– Lo que sea... Había pensado que podríamos cantar You Are The One That I Want.

– ¿Por qué esa? – El más bajo dirigió una mirada al otro chico que reflejaba sorpresa, curiosidad y precaución al mismo tiempo.

– Es un dúo perfecto. Además de que es interpretado por una rubia y un moreno... ¡y es el único dúo del musical!

– Podríamos convertir Grease Lighting en un dúo...

– No, definitivamente no.

– ¿Eres consciente de la letra de la canción que has elegido?

– Si.

– ¿La quieres cantar con un gay?

– Si... Tío, eres mi amigo... ¿Con quién más querría cantar esa canción?

– ¿Con cualquier chica?

– Quiero cantarla contigo. ¿Tú no quieres? – Evans cambió su expresión por una de tristeza.

– Claro que quiero cantar contigo, pero no creo que sea una canción para que cantes con tu mejor amigo gay.

– Cualquier canción es buena para cantarla con mi mejor amigo, punto. ¿Te pareció raro que Rachel cantara con Santana So Emotional?

– No es lo mismo...

– ¡Claro que no! En nuestro caso yo soy tu mejor amigo...

– No quiero que te lancen Slushies...

– ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?

– Si

– No me importa lo que hagan los matones del equipo de fútbol. Si me apetece hacer algo lo haré sin pensar en lo que pensarán los demás. Y lo que quiero es cantar con mi mejor amigo...

– Gracias Sam. – Los dos chicos se abrazan. – Supongo que tendré que prepararme la parte de Sandy.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo seré Sandy y tú, Danny

– Sam... Vale que quieras cantar conmigo pero... ¿Vas a hacer el papel de la chica?

– ¿Por qué no? ¿No hiciste tú de heterosexual el año pasado en West Side Story? Además... Yo soy rubio. – Sentenció como si fuera necesario tener ese color de pelo para cantar esa parte.

– La letra de la canción...

– ¿Qué le pasa?

– Hay una parte en la que tendrías que decir 'Cause I Need A Men.

– Claro... Yo necesito un hombre y mi corazón te quiere a ti... Como en la canción...

– Sam...

– ¿Qué? Necesito un amigo y mi corazón te ha elegido a ti... ¿Es tan difícil de entender?

– No... Te quiero mucho amigo.

– Y yo a ti, Bro. Esta tarde en tu casa. Nos vemos luego. – Evans salió corriendo de allí.

Sugar, Marley, Unique, Brittany y Tina estaban en la biblioteca estudiando cuando el rubio entró en ella.

– Necesito vuestra ayuda. – Dijo el chico.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Preguntó la asiática.

– Quiero que me ayudéis con el vestuario para mi audición para el musical. – Respondió el ojiverde.

– ¿Qué vas a cantar? – Quiso saber la castaña.

– You Are The One That I Want con Blaine.

Mientras la mayor de todas parecía muy ilusionada con la elección de su amigo, las otras cuatro se miraban alucinadas.

– ¿Sabe Blaine que vais a cantar esa canción? – Preguntó la castaña.

– Sí, ya se lo dije... Me ha costado convencerlo pero ha accedido.

– ¿Por qué no hacéis un duo con Grease Lighting? – Propuso Wade.

– ¿Por qué todos sugerís esa canción? La elección obvia es la que yo he elegido. – Protestó el chico.

– Tal vez no sea tan raro, al final Blaine Warbler canta canciones de Pink y Katy. Simplemente ahora cantará una de Olivia. – Opinó Motta.

– Lo que quiero es que me ayudéis para parecerme a Sandy, ya que haré esa parte.

Al día siguiente, Blaine esperaba en el auditorio a Sam para comenzar su audición. Llevaba ropa negra parecida a la que llevaba Danny Zuko en la película, como le había pedido Sam. Sin embargo, nada lo había preparado para lo que vio. El rubio entraba vestido del mismo color que él, con pantalones al estilo de los que lleva Kurt y camiseta sin mangas ajustada que dejaban poco a la imaginación. Recorrió el cuerpo esculpido de su amigo, fijando su vista en el bulto que tenía el chico en los pantalones. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se sonrosó.

– Tranquilo, sé que soy irresistible... Me ofendería si no te gustase.

– Lo siento, es solo que...

– Está bien. Simplemente salgamos fuera y demostremos que somos los mejores.

El rubio golpeó el trasero de su amigo con la palma abierta antes de salir al escenario, dejando al ojimiel perplejo ante tal demostración de confianza y afecto. Tal es así que casi se olvida de su entrada. Sin embargo, consigue reponerse a tiempo.

La coreografía era más masculina que en la película y los movimientos de los chicos eran sincronizados. Cuando acabaron la actuación, Artie, Finn, Mike y Mercedes los ovacionaron.

– Creo que tenemos a nuestros Danny Zuko y Kenickie. – Dijo la chica.

– No estoy seguro de si... – La mano de Sam tapó su boca, acallando el resto de su frase.

– Lo hará genial, os lo aseguro. – El rubio dijo antes de sacar al moreno de allí. Una vez fuera, éste le recriminó

– ¿Qué hacías? Debes ser Danny Zuko.

– No lo sé. – Dijo el ojimiel.

– Por una vez soy yo el listo de los dos. Eres capaz de hacerlo y lo harás.

En ese momento, Hudson se acercó a ellos seguido por los otros tres directores del musical.

– Blaine, ¿Estás bien? ¿Hay algún problema que quieras hablar con nosotros?

– No. – Contestó el aludido evitando la mirada del los otros.

– Es por Kurt. TODO es por Kurt. Yo le digo que debe olvidarlo pero él se empeña en martirizarse. Todos hemos pasado por eso y lo hemos superado. Tú no serás una excepción. – Animó Evans.

– Tío, ¿evitas mirarnos por lo que ha pasado entre Kurt y tú? – Preguntó el más alto.

– Sí. Siento vergüenza y... Sois sus amigos y... – Comenzó a decir el más bajo, pero fue detenido por la morena.

– Alto ahí, blanquito. Puede que Kurt me matase si me escuchase decir esto porque soy su mejor amiga, pero aquí no hay "sus amigos" y "mis amigos"... Te has parado a pensar cuantas rupturas ha habido en el Glee Club... Si todo fuera como crees, Artie y Mike no deberían hablarse, ni Puck y Finn, ni Quinn con Puck o Sam por ponerte algunos ejemplos. Pero no solo nos hablamos, nos seguimos queriendo porque, a pesar de todo, somos una familia y tú formas parte de ella tanto como Kurt.

– ¿Dejarías de hablar con Rachel porque tiene otro chico? – Quiso saber Hudson.

– No, pero no es lo mismo. – Informó el menor.

– Deja de torturarte... ¿Por qué no vamos a Breadstix y subimos el ánimo de nuestro amigo? – Propuso el asiático.

Todos asintieron conformes y fueron al restaurante. Los seis pasaron una noche agradable, riendo y contando anécdotas. Tuvieron la delicadeza de no hablar de Kurt o Rachel para evitar abrir las heridas que todavía no han cicatrizado en dos de ellos. Durante un rato, Blaine se dio cuenta de que tal vez esas personas sí eran sus amigos y no sólo los amigos de Kurt. La idea de volver a Dalton empezó a desaparecer en su mente, pero aun tenía algo dentro de él que le decía que realmente él es Blaine Warbler y que su sitio está lejos del McKinley. Sin embargo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, veía al instituto público como algo más que el lugar en el que estudiaba Kurt. Al fin entendió que era el lugar donde estudiaba Blaine Anderson.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3: BLAINE WARBLER

Como era de esperar, Blaine y Sam consiguieron los papeles que habían deseado. Unique interpretaría a Rizzo y Marley a Sandy. Finn encontró a un chico llamado Ryder para el papel de Ángel ya que nadie más lo quería. Todos estuvieron ensayando duro hasta que llegó el día del estreno. Blaine llevaba su ajustado vestuario y se divertía con Sam cuando vio a Kurt y Rachel entrar. Su expresión cambió y se volvió seria. El rubio se volvió para ver que había hecho cambiar la cara de su amigo.

– ¿Vas a hablar con él? – Preguntó el ojiverde.

– Antes de la actuación no. Temo derrumbarme y no ser capaz de salir. – Dijo el moreno.

Sin embargo, fue el castaño el que se acercó a él.

– Vas a interpretar un Danny Zuko perfecto. – Dijo el ojiazul.

– Gracias. – El menor evitaba su mirada.

– Blaine... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

– ¿Cambiará algo que te lo cuente?

– No...

– Entonces, si me permites, necesito preprarme para la actuación.

– Blaine...

Sin embargo el más bajo se alejaba en dirección de Tina y Sam que lo recibieron abrazándolo. Rachel hizo lo mismo con el castaño.

– Vayamos a nuestro sitio.

El musical comenzó y estuvo fantástico. Tanto los "actores" como los "directores" había hecho un trabajo magnífico y eso se reflejó en el estreno. El protagonista se dejó la piel en el escenario para demostrar que, a pesar de estar hundido, era capaz de hacer creíble su personaje. Cuando todo acabó, se dirigía a la sala del coro cuando vio a Kurt.

– Me debes una conversación. – Exigió el ojiazul.

– Vale. Me sentía solo, pensé que habías seguido con tu vida y no tenía cabida en ella. Cometí un error.

– ¿Con Sebastian?

– No, no fue con él.

– Cosa que es una auténtica pena. – Interrumpió el aludido.

– Así que tú eres Blaine Warbler... Toda una leyenda en Dalton. – Dijo otro chico castaño.

– ¿Y tú eres...? – Preguntó el ojimiel.

– Hunter Clarington, nuevo capitán de los Warblers. – Dijo el joven mientras le estrechaba la mano.

– Vaya suricato... Veo que al final no fui yo el que acabó perdiendo... Yo tengo Nueva York y unos nacionales... ¿Qué tienes tú?

Sebastian tenía la cara roja de ira. No le gustaba perder y en ese momento la cosa se le ponía complicada.

– Creo que yo me quedaré con el mejor premio de todos... – El ojiverde respondió mirando a Anderson con lujuria.

– Vale de discusiones, ahora lo importante es negociar... – Dijo Hunter.

– ¿Sobre qué?

– Sobre tu regreso a casa... ¿Es él tu ex novio? – Señaló a Hummel.

– Soy yo... ¿Algún problema? ¿Envidia tal vez? – El castaño puso su mejor pose de Diva.

– No, simplemente busco un motivo por el que alguien deje todo por tan poca cosa como tú. Supongo que el amor es ciego... – Se volvió hacia el más bajo. – No me extraña que te acostaras con otro. Dudo mucho que alguien como él sea capaz de satisfacerte. – Dijo el capitán de los Warblers.

Blaine se alteró demasiado por esas palabras. Puede que ya no fueran novios, pero nadie podía insultar a Kurt en su presencia. El ojiazul y Sebastian tuvieron que sujetar al menor mientras este gritaba e insultaba al otro castaño. Finn y Sam aparecieron y vieron la escena.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó el más alto mientras el rubio sustituía a Hummel en su agarre.

– Ese impresentable ha insultado a tu hermano. – Dijo el ojimiel.

– ¿Kurt? – Preguntó Hudson mirando a su hermano.

– No ha sido nada. Simplemente quería que explotara y me enfrentara a él... Sin embargo, el que ha caído en la trampa ha sido Blaine.

– Bro, tranquilo. No merece la pena. – Dijo Evans.

– Esto no acaba aquí. Antes de los regionales tendrás puesto tu uniforme de Dalton. ¿Tus compañeros de New Directions te valoran? ¿Lideras el club como lo hacías en los Warblers?

El moreno dejó de intentar librarse del agarre de sus amigos. Ese era un pequeño detalle que se le había olvidado.

– Ni lo pienses, eres el líder del Glee Club, claro que te valoramos. Has protagonizado el musical del McKinley dos años seguidos. Tu sitio está en aquí.– Dijo el rubio.

Finn se llevó a Blaine de allí antes de que le convencieran. Sebastian y Hunter se marcharon y Sam se quedó a solas con Kurt.

– Se sincero... ¿Cómo está?

– Fatal, si por él fuera, no habría participado en el musical.

– Fue él quien se acostó con otro.

– Yo no te he culpado, pero eso no quita que siga enamorado de ti.

– Tienes mucho trabajo para protegerlo de los Warblers...

– ¿Quién podía pensar que habría alguien peor que Sebastian?

– Sólo te pido que tengas cuidado. No me fío nada del nuevo. Cuida a Blaine.

– Yo me encargo, no te preocupes.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4: ALL YOUR FRIENDS

Otro lunes en el McKinley y Blaine seguía totalmente deprimido. No podía creer todo lo que había pasado el día del estreno. Su relación con Kurt había terminado definitivamente, ya no había vuelta atrás. Para colmo, otra vez que no tenía clases con Tina o Sam... Era oficial, odiaba los lunes.

A la hora del almuerzo se reunió con sus amigos en su mesa habitual. Todo el Glee Club estaba ahí sentado, comiendo y disfrutando mientras él entraba poco en la conversación. Llegó la hora del ensayo y Mr Schue les dijo una noticia que sorprendió a todos.

– Chicos, el musical fue un éxito. Me ha surgido una oportunidad para mejorar el programa de artes de los institutos públicos del país. – Dijo el profesor. Todos felicitaron al docente. – Gracias chicos. La cosa es que, temporalmente, Finn se hará cargo del Glee Club hasta que vuelva, después de los Sectionals.

La noticia no sentó muy bien a los chicos.

– ¿Finn?

– ¿No hay nadie más?

– ¿No puede volver Ms Holliday?

Will tardó en convencer a los chicos que esa era la mejor solución que había encontrado y que Hudson estaría en constante contacto con él. Blaine comenzó a pensar que quizá los Warblers tenían ahora una ventaja. La perdida de Mr Schue era un duro golpe para ellos. No sólo porque él es quien dirige el club, sino porque les dejaba con un sentimiento de abandono y desamparo.

Cuando salieron todos juntos, vieron a dos estudiantes de Dalton en el aparcamiento. Uno era Sebastian y el otro...

– Blaine Warbler acompañado de sus secuaces... – Dijo Hunter.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Preguntó Sam.

– Vosotros que decís que sois sus amigos, no os importará que lo llevemos a pasar un rato con amigos a los que no ve desde hace tiempo.

En ese momento, aparecieron Jeff, Nick, Trent y Thad. Fueron las personas más cercanas a Blaine durante el tiempo que estudió en Dalton, sus amigos.

– ¿Te van a dejar tus amigos pasar la tarde con nosotros? – Preguntó el rubio.

– Nosotros no le hacemos elegir, estamos dispuestos hasta a salir con vosotros si eso hace feliz a Blainy Days... ¿Tú que opinas? Al final es tú decisión, no suya o nuestra. – Informó Tina.

– Me gusta la idea de estar todos juntos. – Dijo el moreno. – No me gusta elegir. Todos sois mis amigos.

Los chicos avisaron al resto de New Directions y de Warblers. Por parte de los estudiantes de Dalton nadie más fue. En cuanto a los del McKinley, Artie, Brittany, Marley y Ryder fueron con ellos. Decidieron ir a la bolera para poder disfrutar juntos. Como eran muchos, se repartieron en tres pistas. El moreno coincidió con Hunter, Sebastian, Tina y Sam, el resto de New Directions fueron a otra pista y los Warblers a la tercera. Cuando llegó el momento de la chica de tirar, lo hizo muy mal, por lo que el ojimiel se levantó para ayudarla.

– Sé lo que está intentando. – Susurró Smythe para que le escuchara sólo Evans.

– Ya... Y lo está consiguiendo... ¿no?

Al final, Blaine pasó mucho tiempo con la asiática intentando enseñarle a coger la bola, a tirar sin que la pelota rebotara en el suelo...

Cuando terminaron la partida, Jeff se acercó a Anderson.

– Has cambiado mucho, antes no eras tan... afeminado... Supongo que Kurt tiene mucho que ver en el cambio. – La cara del ojimiel cambió. – Debes superarlo... En Dalton podríamos ayudarte.

– ¿Cómo? Allí lo conocí, allí le di el primer beso...

– Debes mirar hacia adelante... – Sebastian intervino. – Una mancha de mora, con otra verde se quita*. Al menos eso dicen.

– Tú lo que quieres es que me acueste contigo. – Protestó el moreno.

– No me importaría, pero la mora verde que quitará la mancha que te dejó Kurt debes elegirla tú... – Informó el castaño.

– No entiendo... Pensé que eras el chico que conseguía lo que se proponía... y recuerdo que a Kurt le dijiste que me conseguirías... – Dijo Anderson.

– Nunca te haría daño. – El más bajo le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad. – Bueno, al menos desde que te tiré el Slushie... No era para ti, iba dirigido a Kurt, si no te hubieras puesto en medio...

– ¿Realmente harías cualquier cosa por tenerme?

– Creo que ya aprendí que existen unos límites...

Después de esa conversación, todos se fueron a cenar a una pizzería. Aunque Hunter, Sebastian, Tina y Sam seguían compitiendo por la atención de Blaine, todos se lo pasaron muy bien. Al despedirse, el nuevo Warbler le dijo al moreno.

– Sabes dónde está tu hogar, Dalton te acogerá como a un hermano perdido. No importa cuanto tardes en darte cuenta, simplemente espero que lo hagas antes de nuestra victoria en los Sectionals.

– La diferencia es que nuestro amor no está condicionado a que se quede en el McKinley. Nosotros lo amamos y lo amaremos tome las decisiones que tome... – Dijo Sam.

Blaine tenía claro donde quería estar. Le gustaba mucho Dalton, pero no creía poder soportar a alguien como Clarington durante todo el año en los Warblers. Además no se podía imaginar estar sin Sam o sin Tina. Definitivamente, McKinley era el sitio elegido por él para el resto del curso.

_* "La mancha de mora, con otra verde se quita" es una frase hecha, refran o dicho en España que desconozco si existe en otros países. Significa que la mejor manera de olvidar a un amor es buscar otro nuevo. En el contexto utilizado, Sebastian estaría animando a Blaine a que buscara un nuevo chico con el que olvidar a Kurt._


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: Para celebrar el cumpleaños de Darren Criss...

CAPÍTULO 5: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEXY BOY

Tina, Sam, Artie y Brittany se reunieron en el auditorio del McKinley. Los cuatro estaban sentados en la mesa que utilizaban para las audiciones.

– Tenemos que preparar la fiesta sorpresa para Blaine. – Dijo la asiática.

– ¿Por qué para él? Yo quiero una... – Dijo la rubia.

– Porque es el cumpleaños de Blaine. – Le explicó el moreno.

– Yo no le he felicitado ni le he comprado un regalo... – Se asustó la ojiazul.

– Britt, es el sábado. No te preocupes, tienes tiempo... – La tranquilizó su mejor amigo.

– Vale... – Dijo la chica más relajada.

– Yo puedo poner la casa... Mi madre no va a estar... – Propuso el chico con gafas.

– Vale, ya tenemos el lugar. Tenemos que poner dinero para comprar las cosas... ¿Habrá alcohol? – Quiso saber la morena.

– Habrá alcohol, sino no sería una fiesta... Pero yo no puedo poner dinero... – Dijo el ojiverde.

– No te preocupes por eso, ni Marley, ni Jake, ni tú tendréis que poner nada... Lo entendemos... – Comentó el ojiazul.

– ¿Invitamos a los Warblers? – Preguntó la chica de los ojos marrones.

– Si, el otro día en la bolera no lo pasamos mal y Blaine estaba muy feliz con todos... Además de que ya sabemos que se queda con nosotros... – Dijo Evans.

El sábado llegó y Tina estaba tumbada en su cama con su mejor amigo. Faltaban una hora para que tuvieran que salir a la fiesta. La misión de la chica era entretener al moreno.

– ¿Qué tal llevas lo de Kurt? – Preguntó ella.

– No muy bien, pero algo mejor que antes... – El chico se puso triste.

– ¿Te ha felicitado? – Quiso saber la asiática.

– No, de echo, nadie lo ha echo de momento...

– ¿Nadie? – Ella se extrañó porque, si bien habían invitado a todos los que estaban en Lima, los graduados deberían haberlo felicitado ya.

– Todavía no ha acabado el día, por lo que puede que te feliciten...

– Tina, son las seis de la tarde. De aquí a un rato me llevarás donde sea que Sam y tú hayáis planeado que lo celebremos... Y no pienso responder al teléfono.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Estaré con las dos personas que realmente me quieren y se preocupan por mí... Ya llamaré a quien intente contactar conmigo mañana... No voy a estar pendiente del teléfono, quiero estar pendiente de vosotros... Además, mi hermano Cooper por primera vez en su vida se acordó y ya me llamó... Aunque creo que mi madre le avisó...

La chica abrazó al ojimiel por sus palabras...

Tina y Blaine llegaron a casa de Artie donde se celebraba la fiesta. Todo estaba tranquilo.

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Preguntó el moreno.

– Artie se nos apuntó a última hora... No te importará ¿Verdad?

– Claro que no... Es también mi amigo...

Llamaron al timbre y el anfitrión les hizo pasar con la excusa de que debía coger algo antes de salir. Cuando el ojimiel entró en el salón de la casa, todos los invitados salieron de sus escondites gritando "Sorpresa". Pero él no fue el único sorprendido, ya que su mejor amiga tampoco se esperó lo que vio. Finn y Artie habían avisado a los graduados, por lo que allí estaban Puck, Mercedes, Mike, Quinn y Santana.

– No pensarías que vendríamos por una obra escolar y no por tu cumpleaños... – Dijo el asiático mientras lo abrazaba. – Felicidades.

Anderson fue recibiendo las felicitaciones de sus amigos. New Directions y Warblers (entre los que también estaban Wes y David a pesar de que ya se habían graduado también). La música comenzó a sonar y varios de ellos sacaron las comidas y bebidas que habían comprado. Sam preparó dos vasos con refresco de cola y ron. Le dio uno al ojimiel.

– Sam, sabes que no bebo... Me comporto de una manera muy rara... Te recuerdo que llegué a pensar que era hetero y me besé con Rachel... O casi violo a Kurt en el aparcamiento de Scandals...

– Blaine... Estás con tus amigos... ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Qué te acuestes con Sebastian? Bro, si lo disfrutas no es malo...

– ¿Y si me acuesto con una chica?

– Asegurate de usar condones en ese caso...

Blaine lo miró confundido, iba a contestar cuando Sebastian interrumpió la música y llamó la atención a todos.

– Por favor, quiero un minuto de silencio. Quiero dedicarle una canción al chico del cumpleaños. Sé que todos os la sabéis, pero preferiría que me dejéis a mí...

El castaño comenzó a cantar, emulando a la mismísima Marilyn Monroe, intentando darle la misma sensualidad e intensidad a la canción.

_Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday Dear Sexy Boy  
Happy Birthday to You. _

Todos se quedaron paralizados. Eso había sido espectacular...

– Creo que alguien triunfará esta noche. – Susurró Puck al oído del menor.

Blaine no sabía como reaccionar, así que se decidió por darle un gran trago a la copa que Sam le había preparado.

Trago tras trago, juego tras juego, todos disfrutaron de la fiesta. Habían preparado la casa para dormirse todos allí ya que sabían que estarían demasiado borrachos para conducir. El cumpleañero pasó una gran noche con todos, aunque se dio cuenta de que Sebastian no se alejaba mucho de él. Sin embargo, para la segunda copa ya no le importaba y empezó a seguir con su coqueteo. Los chicos pasaron la noche dedicándose sonrisas, miradas, guiños de ojos y gestos provocativos como pasarse la lengua por los labios o morder su labio inferior. Todos en la fiesta sospechaban lo que vendría después y, sabiendo que Blaine seguía enamorado de Kurt, a nadie le importaba. Sería una noche de pasión que disfrutarían juntos y después se olvidaría... ¿O no?


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: hay escenas de sexo entre dos hombres en los dos últimos Flashback (en los dos primeros hay escenas subidas de tono pero sin sexo). Tú decides si leerlas o no...

CAPÍTULO 6: HANGOVER

Blaine despertó en un colchón en una pequeña sala que no conocía. Sentía un brazo en su cintura y su ropa estaba en el suelo a su lado. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía la boca seca, lo que indicaba que tenía una buena resaca. Cerró los ojos e intentó recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior. ¿Quién sería el chico que estaba con él? Por un momento pensó en Kurt, pero él estaba en Nueva York. Se obligó a aclarar sus pensamientos... Poco a poco fueron viniendo a él imágenes del día anterior. Su tarde con Tina, la llegada a la casa de Artie, el recibimiento de sus amigos, la copa que le dio Sam, la canción que le dedicó Sebastian y su coqueteo durante el resto de la noche... No lo podía creer... ¡Se había acostado con Smythe! Su mente recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior, aunque no tenía las imágenes muy claras por culpa del alcohol...

_Flashback_

_Después de tomar su tercera copa, el moreno no era capaz de pensar con claridad. En ese momento, el castaño se acercó a él. Le puso una mano a la espalda y susurró en su oído._

– _¿Quieres tu regalo de cumpleaños?_

_Anderson no era muy consciente de lo que pasaba en ese momento, simplemente se dejó llevar por los deseos de su cuerpo. Por eso fue él quien atrapó los labios del ojiverde. En un principio, el más alto se sorprendió. Ni en sus mejores sueños se podía imaginar que el chico al que deseaba desde hace un año estuviera dispuesto a llegar a eso con él._

_Fin del Flashback_

Blaine no era capaz de recordar nada más... Decidió relajarse y descansar. El dolor de cabeza era intenso. Tal vez si dormía un poco más podría pensar con más claridad. Cuando se volvió a despertar no sabía cuanto había pasado, pero sabía que no se habían movido ni él ni Sebastian. Volvió a pensar en lo sucedido el día anterior.

_Flashback_

_El más alto y él entraron en una sala. Parecía un estudio. Tenía una mesa en la que descansaba un ordenador portátil que había sido arrastrada hacia la pared para dejar sitio para un colchón pequeño, en el que como mucho cabían dos personas. Cerraron la puerta y comenzaron a desvestirse sin separar sus labios. Sus lenguas luchaban por mantener el control del beso. Ninguno de los dos dejaba que el otro llevase la iniciativa. Ambos querían controlar la situación. La resistencia del otro, lo único que hacía era que ellos estuvieran aun más excitados. Cuando no llevaban nada de ropa, se tumbaron en el colchón. Sebastian quedó encima._

– _Tengo que darte tu regalo... Tú déjalo en mis manos... Te garantizo que te encantará..._

_Fin del Flashback_

El ojimiel recordaba poco a poco lo ocurrido, pero eso le hizo tener un pequeño problema. El esfuerzo por acordarse de lo sucedido hacía que le doliese la cabeza aun más y las imágenes que le venían a la memoria producían que se excitara y era algo muy visible, ya que estaba desnudo y sin tapar junto a Sebastian. De repente, una nueva imagen vino a su memoria.

_Flashback_

_No sabía como había pasado ni cuando, pero sentía la boca de Smythe mordiendo, succionando y lamiendo su cuello. Las manos del ojimiel apretaban el trasero de su amante, acercándolo más a él mientras un dedo estaba en el interior del moreno, realizando movimientos destinados a excitarlo. ¡Y vaya que lo conseguía! Estuvieron mucho rato así antes de que el castaño introdujera otro dedo._

– _Por favor... Entra ya... – Suplicó el más bajo._

– _No, amor... Quiero que esta noche sea especial y las prisas no son buenas... Dejame que yo marque el ritmo... Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás..._

_Fin del Flashback_

Cuanto más recordaba Blaine de la noche anterior, más claro tenía que había cometido un error... Otra vez había tenido sexo sin compromiso. Otra vez se dejó llevar por su deseo en vez de su corazón. La vez anterior le había supuesto perder a Kurt... ¿Qué consecuencia traería esta vez?

_Flashback_

_Sebastian entró dentro del moreno de una vez. Cuando ya estuvo dentro completamente esperó a que se acostumbrara a la sensación y, en cuanto recibió la autorización del más bajo comenzó sus embestidas. Eran fuertes y rápidas, buscando el punto de máximo placer para el ojimiel. Cuando lo encontró, dibujó una sonrisa en su cara. Ahora podría hacer disfrutar al chico que tenía debajo. Los dos sentían el placer mientras la lengua del más alto recorría toda la boca de Anderson. Los gemidos que emitían los dos eran ahogados porque no separaban sus bocas ni un segundo. Simplemente se separaban lo justo para soltar aire y volverlo a coger. Sebastian llegó al orgasmo primero y, tras unos movimientos de su mano en el miembro de Blaine, éste también llegó. Salió rápidamente del interior del moreno y comenzó a acariciarlo y besarlo, con el objetivo de que volviera a excitarse. Cuando lo consiguió, se sentó encima del ojimiel y alineó el miembro de éste con su entrada, haciendo que el menor entrase completamente dentro de el. Comenzó a moverse. Los dos chicos siguieron dándose placer mutuamente, la noche no había hecho nada más que empezar..._

_Fin del Flashback_

Blaine se sentía mareado. Cuanto más recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior, más culpable se sentía. Aunque bien pensado... ¿Por qué se sentía culpable? No tenía ninguna relación, no estaba intentando conquistar a nadie... No había nadie a quien darle explicaciones... Se dio media vuelta y vio que Sebastian estaba despierto...

– Por favor... Dime que no te arrepientes...

El moreno se extrañó, las palabras del castaño habían sonado casi suplicantes. Puede que ese chico ligón y frío realmente tenga su corazón. El ojimiel quería responder, pero no sabía qué decir que no sonase un intento de tranquilizarlo sin que realmente fuera cierto, por lo que optó por besar a su amante.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7: FIGHT

El lunes llegó y con él, New Directions comenzó su preparación para los Sectionals. Las cosas entre Blaine y Sebastian había quedado como algo pasajero y a ninguno de los dos chicos le había dolido. Ninguno se había enamorado, por lo que no sufrían. Finn repartió las canciones que cantarían en la competencia y se pusieron a ensayar. Al terminar, Sam y su mejor amigo salieron del McKinley y se encontraron con Hunter.

– Vaya... ¿Os han dicho alguna vez que hacéis una linda pareja? – Quiso saber el castaño.

– Si somos amigos, amigos con derecho a roce, amantes, pareja o matrimonio es sólo asunto nuestro. – Dijo el rubio un poco molesto.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó Blaine con un tono un tanto cansado.

– Darte una última oportunidad para unirte a los Warblers. Piénsalo, tendrías todo el protagonismo. Sebastian y yo te cubriríamos las espaldas... A parte de que, por lo que tengo entendido, Sebby te cubriría algo más, no sé si me entiendes...

– Lo que haya entre Bass y yo es nuestro asunto... Y no volveré a los Warblers... No mientras tú estés ahí...

– Piénsalo. Estarías con tus amigos, con tu... Lo que seáis Smythe y tú, podrías pedir lo que quisieras que te lo daríamos... ¿Cómo quedaría en tus solicitudes para la universidad el que fueras el líder absoluto del Glee Club campeón de los nacionales?

El ojimiel se acercó a Clarington, quedando a sólo unos centímetros de él.

– Para eso tendríais que ganar a New Directions en los Sectionals, algo que los Warblers nunca han hecho. Lo máximo que conseguimos fue cuando yo lideré al equipo y empatamos en los Sectionals. – Comentó Anderson.

– ¿Eres consciente de que has hablado de los Warblers cómo si pertenecieras al equipo?

– Siempre seré un Warbler y siempre desearé que les vaya muy bien, pero ahora soy más de New Directions y ganaremos...

– ¿Una apuesta? Si ganan los Warblers, tú y tu... lo que sea esta cosa – dijo señalando a Evans. – haréis lo que yo quiera durante una semana.

– Sam queda fuera de la apuesta. Si ganáis hago lo que tu quieras durante una semana. Si gano yo, tú harás lo que yo quiera durante una semana.

– No acepto el trato, eso debe ser incluido. – Volvió a señalar al ojiverde.

– O lo tratas con respeto o te arrepentirás. – Amenazó el más bajo.

– ¿Qué vas a hacerme? No entiendo como defiendes a un tío que no sabe ni comer con la boca cerrada.

Blaine no pudo más y empujó al castaño. Sam intentó detenerlo pero la furia del moreno era muy alta.

– A Sam lo respetas porque es mejor persona de lo que tú ni podrías soñar ser.

– Gracias. Sin saberlo, acabas de mostrarme tu punto débil. Sebastian ya me lo advirtió, proteges a los tuyos en exceso... Yo en tu lugar, no bajaría la guardia, en el momento que menos te lo esperes, tú no tendrás otra salida que volver a los Warblers...

El castaño se fue, el ojimiel miró a su amigo.

– No te preocupes, haga lo que haga, lo venceremos juntos. – Dijo el rubio.

– Tina... – Susurró el más bajo. Ambos fueron a buscar a la chica para avisarla. Tras hablar con ella, los dos chicos se dirigieron a casa del moreno.

Una vez en casa del más bajo, Sam agarró una guitarra y Blaine la otra. Comenzaron a tocar los dos, uno siguiendo al otro, sin tocar nada en concreto.

– Tenemos que aplastar a Hunter. – Dijo el rubio.

– No podemos dejarnos llevar por la rabia. Lo venceremos con la cabeza fría y en donde más le dolerá. Sobre el escenario de los Sectionals. – Argumentó el otro.

– Si tú fueras Finn... ¿Qué harías en los Sectionals?

– El dúo entre Marley y yo... Somos dos grandes voces, pero la magia de Finchel no fueron sus voces, era su complicidad, algo de lo que Marley y yo carecemos...

– Tienes razón, tus dúos con Kurt siempre sonaban mejor que con cualquier otro... Lo siento... No debí hablar de él.

– Por raro que parezca, no me importa... Marley es una gran chica, pero no somos íntimos amigos...

– Claro que no, eso es cosa de Tina y mía... ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Por qué no hacemos un dúo Blam!

– Tú lo que quieres es cantar... Podríamos hacer una canción de los de último curso. Al final tenemos mucha complicidad entre nosotros...

– Es una buena idea... Aunque sigo prefiriendo el dúo Blam... En ese caso, una canción para los graduados, otra grupal ¿y la tercera?

– No sé...

– Un sólo tuyo, creo que sería lo mejor...

– New Directions no son los Warblers... Finn se empeñó mucho en dejármelo claro el año pasado...

– Bueno... Rachel tuvo solos en muchas competiciones... No hay nada de malo en que tú tengas uno...

– Para ser honesto, preferiría tenerlo en los nacionales...

– Ese es mi amigo Blaine... Extrañaba tu ambición... Eso sí, siempre jugando limpio...

– Ganar jugando sucio no tiene el mismo valor...

– Hablando de juego sucio... ¿Quieres aclararme qué pasó con Sebastian el día de tu cumpleaños?

– Tuvimos sexo sin compromiso. Al principio me sentí un poco mal, pero luego entendí que no le debo fidelidad a nadie, así que no me importó...

– Sabes que si Kurt se llega a enterar...

– Kurt ya no forma parte de mi vida, cuanto antes me haga a la idea, mejor...

– ¿No quieres ni siquiera conservar su amistad?

– Eso no depende sólo de mí... No me llamó para felicitarme, ni me mandó un mensaje ni nada... Creo que eso deja claro que ya no somos nada...

– ¿Alguien más se olvidó de felicitarte?

– Rachel... Supongo que en solidaridad con su amigo... No importa, tuve más de lo que me esperaba...

– ¿Sabes que los chicos se han quedado aquí? Mañana irán al Glee Club, decidieron quedarse para Thanksgiving y los Sectionals.

– Eso es genial... Espero que nos ayuden...


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8: SECTIONALS

Sam y Blaine decidieron pedir consejo a Mercedes, Mike, Santana, Quinn y Puck sobre Hunter. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con los menores de que lo mejor sería vencerlos en la competencia, por lo que hablaron con Finn y se hicieron unos cambios para sacar el mayor partido del equipo. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con los cambios ya que eran para mejor.

Dos días antes de la competición, Clarington llegó al McKinley acompañado por el resto de los Warblers y entró a la sala del Glee Club donde estaban los New Directions.

– Se acabó el juego, Blaine va a volver a Dalton, no hay otra opción. – Dijo el castaño.

– ¿O si no qué? – Preguntó Tina.

– O si no, Kurt se enterará de que le fuiste infiel con Sebastian. – Amenazó el capitán de los Warblers.

– Pequeño error, yo era soltero cuando me acosté con él. – Matizó Anderson.

– ¿A quién creerá, a mí, alguien que sólo quiere advertirle de la persona con la que salía para que no vuelva con él o al infiel de su ex novio que se acostó con otro mientras estaban juntos?

El ojimiel palideció. Sabía que nada haría que Kurt le perdonase, pero si le decían eso le harían daño, algo que él no podía permitir.

– ¿A quién creerá? Te lo diré, nos creerá a nosotros. Puede que Blaine se acostara con uno, pero eso no significa que confíe en alguien que quiere dañar su imagen. – Lo defendió Puck mientras rodeaba a su amigo con el brazo. – Puede que a ti te de igual, pero entre nosotros hay algo que tú no conoces. Amistad.

– ¿Te quedarás en este instituto público en vez de ir a una academia privada con gran prestigio? – Dijo Hunter.

– Me quedaré con mis amigos en vez de verte a ti todos los días. – Respondió el moreno.

– Sólo espero que a tus amigos no les pase nada... – Insinuó el castaño. El ojimiel le agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo empujó contra la pared. Noah, Finn, Sam y Mike se acercaron y lo separaron de él.

– Como se te ocurra hacerles algo te aseguro que te arrepentirás. – Le advirtió el más bajo.

El día de la competencia llegó. Anderson estaba nervioso y no perdía de vista a Sam y, sobre todo, a Tina. Eran las dos personas mediante las cuales Clarington podía intentar dañarlo.

Cuando Blaine se cruzó con Sebastian, éste lo arrastró hacia los baños. Después de asegurarse de que nadie estaba allí, miró a Blaine a los ojos.

– Un slushie para Tina. – Dijo el castaño

– ¿Qué? – Se extrañó el moreno.

– Ese es el plan de Hunter, tirarle un slushie a tina y así dañarte a ti y a tu equipo. – Aclaró el ojiverde.

– ¿Por qué me lo cuentas? – Quiso saber el ojimiel.

– Porque yo he cambiado, lo dije hace un año. Aprendí la lección. – Aclaró el más alto.

Anderson salió de allí para comunicarle su descubrimiento a los demás.

– Recibiré el Slushie. – Exclamó Tina cuando fue informada.

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Artie confundido.

– Por Blaine, porque se va a quedar en New Directions con nosotros. Por todos, para que no busque otra manera de dañarnos y porque así les daremos donde más les puede doler. En los escenarios. – Dijo la asiática.

Todos salieron junto a ella. Si debía pasar por eso, lo harían todos juntos. Como Smythe les había comentado, Clarington se acercó a ellos y le tiró el granizado a la chica.

– Ya has hecho tu parte, ahora es nuestro turno. – Desafió Evans a Hunter.

Después de limpiar y preparar a Cohen Chang, todos salieron al escenario. Primero Blaine, Tina, Sam y Kitty cantaron Hey Jude con los chicos como voces principales. Como canción grupal eligieron This Is The New Year y para cerrar la actuación, Marley y Unique interpretaron Locked Out of Heaven.

Después de las actuaciones, los jueces nombraron ganadores a los New Directions. La felicidad sin embargo duró poco porque Marley se desmayó. Había comido poco durante los últimos días por culpa de la presión que Kitty había ejercido sobre ella. Todos estaban preocupados por ella y prometieron ayudarla. Cuando la joven se encontró mejor, su madre se la llevó a casa. Blaine, Sam y Tina salían del McKinley contentos cuando vieron a Sebastian en las escaleras. Los dos compañeros miraron al moreno y la chica lo besó antes de dejarlo. La asiática se volvió para ver como su mejor amigo se acercaba al estudiante de Dalton.

– ¿Crees que acabarán juntos? – Preguntó ella.

– Yo creo que sí. ¿Te molesta? – Quiso saber el rubio.

– Es solo que... ¿Podemos fiarnos de él?

– Parece que ha cambiado y, sinceramente, ya no hay competencia. No nos volveremos a enfrentar a los Warblers. Tanto Sebastian como nosotros nos graduamos. Creo que podemos confiar.

– No quiero que le haga daño a Blainy Days.

– Yo tampoco.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9: THE NEW SEBASTIAN

Blaine y Sebastian entraban en un lujoso restaurante italiano y el castaño pedía que les llevaran a la mesa reservada a nombre de Smythe. El moreno se sorprendió porque se dio cuenta de que el ojiverde lo tenía todo preparado. Se sentaron y comenzaron a leer la carta. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

– ¿Qué vas a cenar? – Preguntó el más alto.

– Pediré Risotto de setas... ¿Tú?

– Creo que tomaré una Lasagna Bolognesa... ¿Pedimos algo de centro para compartir?

– Por mi perfecto...

– ¿Bruschetta, ensalada de tomate y mozzarella o carpaccio?

Al final se decidieron por la primera opción ya que Anderson no lo había probado. El camarero tomó su orden, les sirvió el Lambrusco que habían pedido para acompañar la comida. Sebastian usó su carné falso para que se lo sirvieran.

– ¿Quieres emborracharme? – Quiso saber el moreno.

– No... La última vez que te emborrachaste acabamos acostándonos juntos... – Respondió el castaño.

– Y por supuesto, esa no es tu intención esta noche...

– Aunque te parezca mentira, no lo es...

– ¿A no? – Blaine esbozó una sonrisa pícara mientras decía esto.

– Quiero una cita, como dos chicos que se gustan... Quiero invitarte a cenar, dar un paseo por la ciudad contigo de la mano. Tal vez ir al cine y enrollarnos en la última fila... Sexo es en lo último que pienso en este momento...

– Sebastian...

– Vale, lo reconozco... Me gustas para más que una noche... Quiero intentarlo...

– Yo también lo quiero intentar.

Tras estas palabras del ojimiel, el más alto sonrió. No podía creer que Blaine Anderson al final quisiera tener una relación con él. Era verdad que al principio sus intentos de conquistarlo respondían a puro interés por acostarse con él y fastidiar a Kurt Hummel. Sin embargo, el tiempo le había mostrado que el joven que estaba sonriéndole enfrente suya era algo más que un chico guapo. Era sensible, cariñoso, dulce, adorable, buena persona, con un gran corazón, lleno de inseguridades y, sobre todo, falto de cariño. Quería conocerlo mejor, saber qué le había llevado a ser así. Quería presentárselo a sus padres. Seguro que ellos se alegrarían ya que, por mucho que lo había intentado ocultar, ambos conocían parte de lo que sucedía en sus "salidas". Aunque siempre se mostraron comprensivos y no lo presionaban, sabía que se alegrarían al verlo enamorado. Porque así era como estaba, enamorado.

El resto de la cena fue más tranquila, con los dos chicos acariciándose las manos, coqueteando, guiñándose los ojos, mostrándose seductores... Pero a la vez, ambos abrieron sus corazones, permitiéndole al otro conocer cosas que muy pocos conocían.

– ¿Y Kurt? – Quiso saber Sebastian mientras disfrutaban del postre.

– Forma parte de mi pasado... Ya sabes todo lo que pasó... ¿No pretenderás que te pregunte por tus antiguos amantes?

– Por favor, no lo hagas... Me da vergüenza...

– ¿Por qué? ¿Te arrepientes?

– No sé si arrepentimiento es la palabra correcta para explicar lo que siento... No me gusta que sepas lo que hice porque temo que te espantes...

– Sebastian, estoy aquí... Sé como fuiste y aun así no me he alejado de ti. Todos tenemos un pasado... Lo importante es el futuro... Y yo lo quiero pasar junto a ti... – Dijo el más bajo mientras jugaba con los dedos de su amante.

– Eso suena muy bien...

Así el castaño se tranquilizó y le contó algunas de las cosas que había hecho. El más alto analizaba cada gesto, cada mirada en busca de rechazo o enfado. Sin embargo, no lo encontró. Blaine no lo juzgaba y él decidió no juzgar al moreno por lo sucedido con su ex novio... Sólo tenía una duda.

– ¿Con quién le fuiste infiel a Kurt?

– Un chico que conocí a través de Facebook...

– ¿En serio? ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que era más fácil y seguro hacerlo conmigo?

– Sebastian... – Dijo el ojimiel con un tono un poco cansado.

– No te juzgo... Es sólo... Ya tenía bastante sabiendo que te habías acostado con esa princesita... Ahora también tengo que preocuparme por... ¿Cómo lo llamo? ¿Faceporno?

– No me gusta que llames princesa a Kurt... Y tampoco quiero que le pongas motes a Eli...

– Así que Eli... Eli... Eli... Elidiota!

– Sebastian...

– Tienes razón, no es un idiota... Se acostó contigo antes que yo... Veamos...

– Sebastian...

– Ok. No me meteré con Kurt y Eli... Pero me tendrás que compensar...

– Eso sonó muy sexy... ¿No era que no querías sexo esta noche?

– ¡No nos vamos a acostar Anderson!

Blaine comenzó a reír. Era refrescante poner nervioso a Smythe. La verdad es que si le hubieran dicho un año antes que estaría en el restaurante más romántico que había visto nunca con el ojiverde, hablando tranquilamente sobre sus vidas amorosas, intentando empezar una relación "normal", jamás lo habría creído. Pero su relación nunca sería normal. El moreno se preguntaba si llegaría a amar al chico con el que estaba tanto como amó a Hummel. Sólo el tiempo lo diría.

Sebastian pagó la cena y comenzaron a pasear. Iban caminando cuando vieron que en un cine de películas antiguas proyectaban West Side Story. Blaine puso su mejor cara de perro abandonado a la que Sebastian no se pudo resistir. Sin embargo, desconocía las verdaderas intenciones del moreno. Entraron a la sala y vieron un grupo de chicas sentadas en las filas centrales. Ellos ocuparon la última fila. Una de las jóvenes les dirigió una mirada furiosa. Al principio ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta del motivo, hasta que entendieron que era bastante evidente que dos chicos solos viendo un musical era visto por ella como una declaración de su sexualidad. Sin embargo, ambos decidieron ignorarla. Cuando las luces se apagaron y comenzó la película, los dos jóvenes se acercaron y se pusieron cariñosos entre ellos. Al principio vieron la película, pero el moreno no aguantó más de quince minutos para comenzar a poner en práctica su plan. Se acercó al cuello de su amigo y lo mordió y chupó. El castaño intentaba mantener las formas, aunque le resultaba difícil. Aun más difícil le resultó cuando la mano del ojimiel comenzó a jugar en su pierna, acercándose a su entrepierna poco a poco. Si eso era poco, cuando se acercó lo suficiente, su mano pasó a desabrochar el botón del pantalón de su novio.

– Aquí no... – Suplicó el ojiverde.

Cuando la película acabó, los dos corrieron hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba aparcado el coche de Smythe. El castaño condujo hacia un lugar apartado y allí los dos dieron rienda suelta a su pasión. Blaine se había salido con la suya y tuvieron sexo esa noche. La primera de muchas...


	10. Chapter 10

N/A: Gracias a todos por leer y gracias a las pocas personas que comentan...

Respondo a uno de los comentarios por aquí porque no puedo hacerlo por privado.

aze. Klainer Muchas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad. En el foro donde tambien publico esta historia dije que no habría Klaine, pero la verdad es que ahora no lo tengo tan claro... De momento, al menos yo, disfruto de Seblaine... Espero que te guste lo que viene.

CAPÍTULO 10: MY... ¿BOYFRIEND?

Blaine decidió que tenía que tomarse las cosas con calma. Después de llamar unas veinte veces a Kurt para ser él quien le comunicase lo ocurrido con Sebastian la noche anterior, pensó que había cumplido con su deber y que si su ex novio no respondía al teléfono no era su culpa. Se dirigió a casa de Tina. Allí había quedado con la asiática y Sam para hablar de lo sucedido. Él sabía que una vez se lo contase a su mejor amiga, todo el McKinley lo sabría, además de varios ex alumnos, algunos de ellos íntimos amigos de Hummel. Sabía que tarde o temprano se debería enfrentar al ojiazul, pero eso ya no le importaba. Fue recibido por la señora Cohen-Chan y subió a la habitación de la chica. Allí ya estaban sus dos amigos y el moreno no pudo evitar sonreír.

– ¿Qué tal bebé? – Quiso saber la chica mientras se acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla.

– Bien. – Dijo él.

– Lo que Tina quiere saber es qué pasó ayer entre Sebastian y tú. – Aclaró el rubio mientras chocaba su puño con el de su amigo.

– Como si tú no estuvieras intrigado. – Se burló la joven. Evans le sacó la lengua.

– ¿Podéis parar de picaros entre vosotros? Os contaré todo si dejáis de pelear. – El ojimiel se descalzó y se sentó en la cama de la joven apoyando su espalda en la pared y los otros dos se sentaron junto a él, uno a cada lado. – Me llevó a un restaurante italiano, se me declaró, acordamos que intentaríamos tener algo serio, dijo que esa noche era para una cita, pagó la cena, me invitó al cine y luego... – El joven detuvo su relato y puso una sonrisa pícara mientras recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior.

– Un momento... ¿Sois novios? – Quiso saber la morena.

– Hemos acordado intentar algo, pero la palabra novios no fue dicha por ninguno... – informó el más bajo.

– Eres... ¡Un idiota Blaine Anderson! – Gritó Sam haciendo que los otros dos se sobresaltaran mientras él se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a pasear por la habitación. – ¿Sebastian te abre su corazón y no se te ocurre hacer las cosas como debes, al igual que lo hiciste con Kurt?

– Mi relación con Sebastian no tiene nada que ver con mi relación con Kurt...

– Mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes por Smythe lo mismo que sentiste por Hummel hace dos años.

– Lo que he sentido por Kurt es mucho mayor que los sentimientos que ahora tengo por Seb...

– Estás comparando los sentimientos que tenías tras casi dos años con Hummel con los sentimientos que Smythe ha podido despertar en ti durante dos meses El ojimiel se quedó pensativo. No había visto las cosas desde ese punto de vista y debía reconocer que lo que estaba haciendo no era justo. No podía comparar el amor, confianza y complicidad de dos años con lo poco que había pasado con su actual compañero. Intentó recordar como se sentía al principio de su relación con su ex novio.

– Tienes razón, tengo que hacer las cosas bien. Pensaré en algo... – Dijo el moreno

– Salgamos los cuatro. Preséntanos a tu futuro novio. – Propuso Sam.

– Ya lo conoces... – Explicó el ojimiel.

– Como Sebastian Smythe, ex líder de los Warblers, el chico que te tiró un slushie y que amenazó a Rachel. No lo conocemos como el enamorado de Blaine que quiere hacer las cosas bien. – Analizó Evans.

Dos horas después, los tres chicos esperaban al Warbler en el centro comercial de Lima. El rubio y Tina se dieron cuenta de los nervios del más bajo.

– ¿Salida con Lady Lips y Tina Cohen-China? – Preguntó el castaño mientras se acercaba.

– Sebastian... – Blaine lo miró con tristeza. Le gustaba mucho, pero no consentiría que insultara a sus amigos.

– Perdón, empecemos de nuevo. Pensaba que saldríamos solos pero es genial estar acompañados por tus amigos. – Dijo el recién llegado.

– Me apetecía pasar la tarde con mis mejores amigos y mi novio. – Dijo alegre el más bajo, con toda la intención. El rubio y la asiática se sonrieron complacidos por lo dicho por su amigo mientras el ojiverde abrió los ojos tanto que parecía que se le saldrían de las órbitas mientras una gigante sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios haciéndole mostrar todos sus dientes.

– Claro, cualquier cosa que quiera mi novio la tendrá. – Respondió Smythe remarcando la palabra utilizada por su pareja mientras entrelazaba sus manos y comenzaba a pasear. – ¿Qué os apetece hacer?

– ¿Tomamos un helado? – Propuso Evans.

Los cuatro chicos se dirigieron a un local e hicieron sus pedidos. Se sentaron en una mesa y comenzaron una agradable charla. Blaine se dio cuenta de que cuando Sebastian se relajaba y retiraba su máscara era realmente encantador. Tina y Sam comprendieron lo que su mejor amigo veía en ese chico, lo que le había conquistado. En ese momento, más que nunca, se alegraron por el más bajo. Por fin superaba a su ex y se centraba en su futuro. Sin embargo, no todo iba a ser perfecto. En mitad de la diversión, el moreno recibió una llamada.

– ¿Kurt? – Respondió una vez había descolgado.

– ¿Qué haces con Sebastian? – Dijo muy enfadado el castaño al otro lado del teléfono.

– ¿Cómo te has enterado?

– Becky se lo dijo a Santana para que me lo contara.

– He intentado hablar contigo pero no has respondido mis llamadas. Quería que te enteraras por mí.

– Eso no cambia lo que has hecho.

– Rompimos, intenté volver contigo pero no quisiste. Te olvidaste hasta de mi cumpleaños. No me respondes a mis llamadas y no te interesa saber de mí... Creo que tengo derecho a hacer con mi vida lo que yo quiera. – Comentó elevando un poco su tono de voz. Hasta ese momento era Hummel el único que gritaba.

– No con él.

– Yo elijo lo que quiero y lo quiero a él. – Después de esto colgó. Sintió la mano de su novio sobre su pierna, dándole pequeñas caricias y apretones en señal de apoyo y cariño. El moreno respondió sus gestos con un beso casto y rápido en los labios para agradecer su cariño sin incomodar a sus amigos.

Sam y Tina dejaron a la pareja solos. Ambos sabían que tenían que pasar un rato a solas para aclarar todo lo sucedido. Eligieron un parque para pasear juntos de la mano. La luz del sol era suave debido a que pronto sería de noche. Sin embargo, aun se podía ver lo suficiente sin necesidad de farolas.

– Así que... ¿Novios? – Preguntó el ojiverde.

– ¿Acaso no quieres? – Quiso saber el moreno mientras sujetaba al más alto por la cadera y lo acercaba suavemente a él.

– ¿Bromeas? Claro que quiero... Es sólo que...

– Estás asustado. – El ojimiel afirmó.

– ¿Me quieres más que a Kurt?

– Con Kurt estuve dos años... Siempre ocupará mi corazón... Pero él es mi pasado y tú eres mi futuro. – Anderson acercó aun más a Smythe. – Sebastian... Te quiero. – Los ojos del aludido comenzaron a brillar por la emoción.

– Yo también te quiero.


	11. Chapter 11

N/A: Muchas gracias por las visitas y por los comentarios.

Aze . Klaine, muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste, a mí me encanta Seblaine y no pierdo la oportunidad de juntarlos... Este fic es de Blaine, no es Klaine ni Seblaine... Por lo que todo puede pasar... Kurt va a sufrir, y Blaine también... Amo el drama (si lees mis fics ya lo sabes...). Espero que te guste lo que viene. Besos

CAPÍTULO 11: ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU

Sebastian y Blaine se encontraban en casa del moreno. Estaban en la habitación del menor, besándose y acariciándose sin camiseta cuando escucharon que se abría la puerta de entrada. Rápidamente se vistieron y bajaron. El castaño estaba nervioso, sólo podían ser los señores Anderson y eso hacía que no supiera como actuar. Quería agradarles, era algo que le apetecía mucho realmente. No solo por él, sino también para hacer feliz a su novio. El moreno notó sus nervios por lo que, antes de entrar a la cocina sujetó con firmeza su mano. Los dos entraron así y vieron al matrimonio sentado mientras se calentaba el agua para un té.

– Blaine, hijo. ¿Qué tal tu día? – Preguntó la mujer mientras se acercaba al joven y le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

– Bien. Mamá, papá, quiero presentaros a Sebastian.

– Encantado, señores Anderson. – Dijo el aludido.

– Nada de formalidades, yo soy Addison y mi marido es Patrick. – Aclaró la mayor.

– ¿Es tu nuevo novio? – Quiso saber el adulto.

– Si. – El ojimiel dirigió al otro una mirada llena de amor.

– ¿Te quedas a cenar? – Lo invitó el hombre.

– No quiero molestar... – Explicó el ojiverde.

– No es ninguna molestia. Donde comen tres comen cuatro... Además, todavía no me he acostumbrado a hacer la comida justa. Sigo cocinando como si Cooper estuviera aquí. – Comentó la mujer.

La cena fue deliciosa y estuvo acompañada de una charla amena. Los padres de Blaine eran simpáticos y acogieron a Sebastian como a un hijo. Habían querido mucho a Kurt pero amaban a su hijo y querían su felicidad. Ellos veían que los jóvenes estaban enamorados y no podían pedir nada más.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el más bajo llegó junto a su novio a la casa de los Smythe. Después de haber sido presentado en la casa de los Anderson, el castaño pensó que su novio querría conocer a su familia. Estaban llegando allí cuando una joven rubia de ojos verdes se acercó a ellos.

– ¡Ah! – La chica gritó. – ¿Es él...? – Señaló al más bajo. – Ahora entiendo porque el insoportable de mi hermano está loco por ti. Eres muy guapo. – La menor se acercó al ojimiel y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después se volvió hacia el más alto. – Más te vale cuidarlo bien o te aseguro que te las tendrás que ver conmigo.

– ¿No se supone que yo soy tu hermano y me deberías defender a mí? – El ojiverde estaba indignado. Su novio miraba divertido la escena. Le recordaba mucho a sus discusiones con Cooper.

– En dos segundos y sin decir nada, este chico me ha conquistado. Ten cuidado no te lo robe. Por cierto, ya que Bass no me presenta, lo haré yo... Soy Kate.

– Blaine. – Informó el invitado. La joven se agarró de su brazo y lo dirigió dentro de la casa ante la atenta mirada del castaño.

Una vez dentro, Anderson fue presentado a los padres de su novio. Se notaba que la familia de Sebastian estaba encantada de que el mayor tuviera una pareja estable. Los adultos eran liberales y conocían parte de la vida "amorosa" del castaño. Sin embargo, eran muy felices de ver a su hijo tan enamorado.

* * *

La navidad se aproximaba y New Directions preparaba la gala de navidad. Lo hacían con la ayuda de los Warblers, que se habían ofrecido ya que la gala era benéfica y lo recaudado sería donado a una ONG. Sebastian y Blaine estaban en las escaleras exteriores del McKinley esperando a que fuera la hora del ensayo cuando fueron interrumpidos por Sam y Brittany. Los dos rubios caminaban de la mano.

– Hola unicornios. – Dijo la chica.

– Tenemos grandes noticias. – Dijo Evans.

– ¿Cuáles?

– Somos novios. – La ojiazul gritó emocionada mientras levantaba sus manos entrelazadas.

– Me alegra mucho, chicos. – El ojimiel se acerca a su mejor amigo y lo abraza.

– Eso sólo puede significar una cosa. – Dijo el castaño mirando a los otros, todos lo observaron curioso. – Cita doble. ¿Cuándo y dónde?

Todos rieron ante ese comentario. Smythe se había integrado fácilmente con los amigos de Anderson. Se mostraba con ellos sin pretender ser alguien frío e indiferente. Eso había hecho que consiguiera ganarse la amistad de varios de ellos. Tina, Sam, Brittany y Artie habían visto una nueva faceta del ojiverde y les había gustado. Pero lo más importante para todos era que veían el amor que la pareja sentía y lo felices que se hacían mutuamente.

* * *

Kurt acababa de ser aceptado en NYADA y volvía a casa para pasar las navidades con su familia. Decidió visitar a sus antiguos compañeros, aun más sabiendo que estaban preparando la función de navidad y pensó que tal vez los graduados podían ayudar. Cuando entró a la sala del coro, se sorprendió por lo que vio. Todos los Warblers estaban allí y Sebastian estaba hablando animadamente con Artie y Sam mientras Tina acaparaba la atención de Blaine por algo relacionado con la asignatura de historia. Le quemaba por dentro que Smythe se hubiera integrado tan bien en el mundo de su ex novio, pero debía reconocer que ambos estaban en su derecho de rehacer sus vidas. Sintió la mano amistosa de Rachel en su espalda. Todos los graduados se sentaron y Mr Schue comenzó a repartir las canciones. Nadie cantaría sólo. Todos participarían en alguna de las canciones y todos tendrían al menos una parte para interpretar en solitario.

– Habrá dos dúos. Uno será el de los líderes de New Directions y los Warblers. – Dijo el profesor.

– Yo no canto con suricatos. – Dijo Rachel con tono de enfado. Todos esperaron el ataque de vuelta del aludido, pero no llegó, por lo que intervino Will.

– El líder de New Directions es Blaine, por lo que el dúo será de él con Sebastian. – Aclaró el adulto dejando a todos alucinados mientras la pareja se besaba. – Chicos, ¿alguna idea?

– Me gustaría hacer algo en lo que los dos estemos con una guitarra. Algo íntimo. Nada más que nuestras voces y la música de nuestros instrumentos. Nos veo con un foco iluminándonos a los dos dejando todo lo demás a oscuras. – Propuso el ojiverde, haciendo que nuevamente todas las miradas se dirigieran a él.

– La letra debe ser romántica... ¿Y si le hacemos unos arreglos a All I Want For Christmas Is You?

* * *

Kurt se dirigía hacia la taquilla de Blaine, había llegado el momento de hablar con él. Sebastian estaba en Dalton, por lo que no había riesgo de interrupciones inoportunas.

– Lo siento. – Dijo el castaño, haciendo que el moreno lo mirara extrañado.

– ¿Por qué? – Quiso saber el ojimiel.

– No debí exigirte nada, eres libre de estar con quien quieras.

– Yo siento haberte hecho daño. No tengo justificación.

– Tal vez ese no era nuestro momento...

– Kurt, lo mío con Sebastian es real.

– Lo sé, aunque me gusta pensar que tal vez en un futuro puedan darse las condiciones para que tú y yo volvamos.

– Creo que deberías hacer tu vida. Conoce gente, sal con chicos... Tarde o temprano encontrarás a alguien que te haga feliz.

– Lo haré, pero sabes que en el momento que tú estés libre, si sigo sintiendo lo mismo iré a por ti.

– Me olvidarás, ya lo verás. Llegará un momento que sólo me recordarás como tu primer novio. Nada más. Todo lo que sentirás será un leve cariño cuando le hables a tu novio de mí, que será muy poco.

– Asegurate de que eres feliz. Si en algún momento me necesitas, llamame.

Los dos se abrazaron. Ambos sintieron que era una despedida, una que les dolía mucho a los dos. Habían sido amantes, pero por encima de todo habían sido amigos y afrontar su futuro solos les costaba mucho. Pero era por el bien de los dos, para que el ojiazul pudiera encontrar a alguien que le hiciera feliz y para que el menor pudiera estar junto a su nuevo novio. Pero a veces la vida no ayuda a conseguir lo que queremos y pronto las cosas cambiarían... ¿Será para bien o para mal?


End file.
